Find You
by HeadShotG
Summary: Bulma está cansada de su vida en la Tierra, quiere buscar nueva gente, tener una nueva vida. ¿Que pasará cuando va a una dimensión donde Bardock se está quedando? ¿Se caerán bien? ¿O demasiado bien?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok chicos y chicas, éste es el primer Fanfic que creo. Un día estaba creando parejas extrañas que simplemente nada que ver. Y de esos pensamientos salió está pareja: Bardock y Bulma. Los imaginé muy tiernos, y antes de que digan cualquier cosa, que ya los estoy escuchando, por favor, échenle un vistazo y ahí me dicen que opinan mediante los Reviews. Está historia la inicié hace 1 año y nunca se me ocurrió subirla, pero aquí estoy, cambiando sus vidas. (Okno)**

**Pd: Si ven cualquier error gramatical, CUALQUIERA, me lo hacen saber. Saben que eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten!**

Capítulo 1

Era de noche, el viento frío acariciaba mi rostro y sacudía los arboles. En esté momento podría escapar. De toda humillación, de toda burla... pero, ¿a dónde iría? ¿con quién iría? ¿viajaría sola?... sola. Siempre he estado sola. Ni Vegeta ni Trunks saben qué estoy fuera de casa, debo apresurarme, debo actuar antes del amanecer. No puedo perder está oportunidad, no sé si estoy actuando mal pero, me siento tan vacía. Tan simple, tan... humana. No comprendo a los chicos y me rindo, lo sé, es raro escuchar eso salir de mi boca pero, desgraciadamente es la verdad. Ya me aburrí de mi vida, quiero... quiero conocer gente nueva, ser libre, no tener preocupaciones ni deberes. Quiero ser libre otra vez. Obligo a mis pies a seguir caminando, me falta poco, llegaré en una hora o menos, el templo sagrado, ¡allá voy!

Despierto y tardo un poco en visualizar toda la habitación. Genial, otro día más en esté Lugar. No siento nada a mi lado, donde se supone qué estaría mi mujer. Tal vez haya bajado. No le tomo mucha importancia y me siento en la orilla de la cama. Me levanto pesadamente y me coloco una camisa holgada, me coloco unos tenis y me aproximo a la puerta vestido con unos pantalones negros. Me encamino hacia abajo y no logro ver nada, solo a Trunks.

—Oh papá, ya despertaste, oye... ¿no has visto a mamá? No ha bajado-. Me dice

Ligeramente me sorprendo y mi mente me indica que hay algo malo, pero lo ignoro.

—¿No ha bajado? Pues, no está en su habitación y no siento su Ki cerca-.

—Qué raro, ¿crees que haya ido con el Señor Goku?-. Me cuestiona.

—Tal vez, pero no lograría entender qué hace Bulma con el estúpido de Kakaroto-. Tengo toda la razón. Bajo completamente las escaleras y miro alrededor. —¿No había un recado ni nada?-.

—Emm, qué yo sepa no. Siempre suele dejarlos pegados en la nevera-. Explica breve mente. —En fin, creo que tendremos que preparar nuestro desayuno-.

—Prepárate el tuyo-. Le indico. —Yo saldré a buscar a tú madre, necesito algo para la Camara de Gravedad-.

—Pues, entonces te acompaño-. Se ofrece, ¿no tenías hambre, Trunks?

—Está bien, vamos-. Salimos del lugar y nos elevamos en el cielo, partiendo a la casa de Kakaroto.

El viaje no dura mucho y aterrizamos afuera de la casa de esa sabandija, Trunks se acerca a la puerta y toca, varios segundos después se abre y sale Kakaroto.

—¿Trunks? ¿Vegeta? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí?-. Nos pregunta con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que odio.

—Señor Goku, nos preguntábamos si está mi madre aquí con usted-. Dice Trunks.

—¿Bulma? Mmm, no, no está, ¿por qué?-.

—Por el simple echo de qué no está en la casa y la necesitaba-. Digo en un tono severo y frío. Siento un mal presentimiento...—¿Ya trataron de localizar su Ki?-. Nos cuestiona Kakaroto.

—Yo ya-. Habla Trunks. —Pero no logro encontrarla, ¿será que usted si podrá?-.

—Lo intentaré-. Voltea a distintas direcciones y su cabeza se vuelve algo dura y reflexiva. —No, no la siento...-.

—Vaya, que extraño...-. Dice Trunks tratando nuevamente de encontrar a Bulma. Admito qué la busqué desde que desperté.

—¿Ustedes no tienen un mal presentimiento?-. Nos pregunta Kakaroto.

—Lo tengo sabandija, pero- Me interrumpe el insecto de su hijo.

—Papá, ya está el... ¡Oh! ¡Trunks! Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿cómo estás?-. Pregunta Gohan acercándose a los dos.

—Pues un poco preocupado, verás, no encuentro el Ki de mi mamá, ¿tu no lo sientes?-. Explica mi hijo.

—¿El Ki de tú mamá? Ayer en la noche lo sentí, cómo a eso de la madrugada, no podía dormir y lo sentí moviéndose-.

¿Qué? ¿Ayer en la noche?

—¿Seguro Gohan? ¿Era el de mi mamá?-. Cuestiona Trunks.

—Si, estoy muy seguro-. Le afirma con mas seriedad en su cara. —Estaba un poco alterada-.

—¿Y dónde lo sentiste?-. Le pregunto.

—Cerca de el Templo Sagrado-. Me dice, ¿el templo sagrado? ¿qué diablos haría mi mujer por esos lugares?

—¿El Templo Sagrado? Se me hace muy extraño, ¿me estás diciendo la verdad, Gohan?-. Cuestiona mi hijo.

—Claro que sí Trunks, ¿por qué te mentiría?-. Tiene razón, no tiene excusas para mentirnos.

—¿Y por qué Bulma iría al Templo Sagrado?-. Pregunto viendo a Kakaroto.

—Em, tal vez necesitaba algo, ¿por qué no van a echar un vistazo?-. Nos pregunta.

—Si, iremos-. Afirma mi hijo. —Gracias por la información-. Antes de partir, Kakaroto nos detiene.

—Esperen, quiero ir con ustedes-. Nos dice, no puedo negarme por qué sé que no resolveré nada.

Asiento cortante mente y los tres partimos el viaje al templo sagrado.

Me siento raro, con nauseas. ¿Qué querría mi mujer en el Templo Sagrado? Aparte, si quisiera ir, tendría que avisarnos, ¿y si escapó? Alto, ¿por qué escaparía? ¿de quién escaparía? Es tan raro. Siento punzadas en mi pecho y mis manos tiemblan un poco, no quiero recibir malas noticias, no, quiero noticias que me quiten está preocupación qué inunda mi cabeza.

Logramos visualizar el templo y aumentamos la velocidad, aterrizamos enfrente de la puerta y comenzamos a buscar el Ki del insecto chaparrito verde. Segundos después, aparece detrás nuestro.

—Chicos, qué sorpresa, ¿qué hacen aquí?-. Nos pregunta alegremente.

—Dende, te queríamos preguntar algo-. Dice Kakaroto, a eso, el insecto verde asiente.

—¿No ha venido Bulma por aquí?-.

—Ehm, sí, ayer en la madrugada ella vino-. ¿Qué? ¿Po-po por qué?

—¿Enserio? ¡¿A qué vino?!-. Grito exaltado.

—Ella me dijo que ustedes lo sabían, que la mandaron conmigo-. Nos explica.

—¿Qué? A nosotros no nos dijo nada-. Dice mi hijo.

El insecto verde nos mira confundido, con duda en su rostro.

—Entonces, me mintió-. Dice cabizbajo.

—¿Dónde está ella Dende?-. Le pregunta el insecto de Kakaroto. La sabandija verde tarda en responder, cómo si no nos quisiera decir, creo qué... ella no está aquí... —Dende, por favor, dinos-.

—...Ella llegó ayer en la madrugada, yo estaba despierto, se acerco a mi y me sorprendió su visita, ella no suele venir sola a estos lugares. Me dijo qué ustedes le habían encargado algo y qué necesitaba urgente salir de esta dimensión... me negué al principio, pero continuó diciéndome que era un encargo de todos ustedes... por eso... por eso...-.

—¡¿Por eso qué insecto?! ¿¡Por eso qué?! ¿Qué le hicistes?-. Grito alterado, acercándome a él y agarrándolo por el cuello.

—La llevé a otra dimensión...-. Q...q... ¿¡QUÉ?!

—¿QUÉ DIMENSIÓN SABANDIJA? ¡DÍMELO! ¡DÍMELO!-. Digo mientras lo sacudo y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse.

—...K...fue una dimensión al azar... no sé donde cayó, por favor, suélteme...-. Me pide.

—Vegeta, suéltalo-. Me ordena Kakaroto. Tardo en soltarlo y retrocedo nuevamente, a un lado de mi hijo quién raramente no ha dicho nada. Lo miro y veo que está petrificado, mirando la nada, incapaz de hablar.

—Dende, ¿no puedes regresar a Bulma?-.

—No, no puedo-. Nos dice triste. —Ella va a volver cuándo ella desee, pero, había algo raro...-.

—¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto intrigado.

—No sé si era mi imaginación pero, parecía qué había llorado en el camino hacia acá, su voz estaba apagada y debajo de sus ojos tenía líquido-.

—¿Llo...lloró?-. Cuestiona mi hijo al fin. Yo también estoy sorprendido...

—Eso creo, traía varias prendas de ropa, pero me dijo qué era para el viaje porque iba a tardar...-. Añade el insecto verde.

—Dende, tenemos que ir a buscarla... llévanos-. Dice mi hijo.

**¿Y qué les pareció?, ¿dónde Diablos está Bulma? Bueno, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo :D. Recuerden, déjenme los Reviews sobre su dulce opinión que la valoraré mucho 3.**

**Recuerden: cualquier error gramatical, díganmelo que esa me ayuda un buen. **

**Pd: Por mi subiría un capítulo por día, pero es también dependiendo a la respuesta que reciba de parte de ustedes. Los quiero :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Lamento la tardanza, he tenido problemas que espero y se arreglen pronto, bien, aquí va el capítulo 2. Hope you enjoy! **

—No puedo llevarlos, no sé donde está la señorita Bulma...-. Nos dice.

—¿Cómo la podemos encontrar?-. Pregunta Kakaroto.

—Tienen qué viajar por muchas dimensiones hasta llegar a la dimensión donde ella está-. Explica.

—Llévanos a una dimensión, nosotros la iremos a buscar-. Digo señalando a Kakaroto y a Trunks.

—Muy bien, vengan-. Nos lleva a un pasillo con varias puertas a los costados hasta que se queda

parado enfrente de una puerta. —Entren aquí, los llevará a una dimensión al azar-.

—Dende, si mis hijos me vienen a buscar, les dices todo ¿de acuerdo?-. Le dice Kakaroto sonriendo

levemente.

—Por eso no se preocupe señor Goku, yo les explicaré todo a todos, suerte-. Nos dice, después,

entramos y una clase de portal nos absorbe. Allá vamos.

No sé dónde diablos estoy, me encuentro inconsciente. No siento mis pies ni mi cabeza, he caminado mucho aún sin encontrar a nadie. No entiendo cómo puedo pensar si estoy desmayada. Con mucha dificultad abro los ojos, miro hacia arriba y me percato de qué el cielo arriba mío es rojo, y el suelo donde estoy tirada es café. Pronuncio un leve quejido y con mirada borrosa veo una figura, una figura qué se acerca a mí. ¿Qué me hará? ¿Me lastimará? No tengo fuerzas para correr, ni mucho menos para levantarme. Puedo visualizaro bien y noto que es un hombre. Mierda. Qué suerte la mía. Se arrodilla enfrente mío y veo sus ojos correr por mi cuerpo, levanta su mano y la coloca debajo de mis rodillas, ¿qué va a hacer?

Toma con su otro mano la parte superior de mi espalda y siento elevarme, ya veo, me está cargando. Me recargo en su pecho y siento su olor, por alguna razón es delicioso y con mi mano, rodeo su cuello para tener un mejor equilibrio. Escucho los latidos de su corazón y puedo notar que es muy musculoso. Abro un poco más mis ojos y visualizo su cabello, es negro, sus ojos igualmente negros y tiene una banda en su frente. Noto una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y la admiro por un rato. Se ve que es guapo. Me aferro a el y oculto mi cara en su cuello. Cierro mis ojos y dejo a la suerte lo qué me vaya a hacer esté hombre.

Despierto y miro asustada a mi alrededor, estoy en una cama y el hombre qué vi cuando me salvó no está, podría escapar pero mis piernas me duelen, no las puedo mover con libertad. Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y veo unas sustancias y agua. ¿Qué habrá echo conmigo? Ya no me duele la cabeza ni los brazos, tal vez me curó pero, ¿por qué?

Escucho el crujir de la puerta enfrente mío y se abre poco a poco. Veo al hombre que vi antes y ahora sí lo veo completo. Su cabello es negro, tiene una banda roja amarrada en su frente, sus ojos son negros, tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, tiene una ropa algo extraña... tipo armadura, la cual, tiene lineas verdes, cafés y blancas, en su cintura está amarrado una clase de ¿cola? Oh no... es... es... ¿¡SAYAJIN?! Viéndolo bien se parece mucho a Goku, mucho. Pero, quiero olvidar a todos ellos, para siempre. Se encuentra ahí, parado enfrente mío, mirándome con seriedad.

—Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?-. Me pregunta, su voz, su voz es tan... sensual... no Bulma, no te dejes llevar.

—¿Quién...quién eres?-. Pregunto débilmente.

—Mi nombre es Bardock, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-. Cuestiona aproximándose a mi lado. Sus ojos intensos me mantienen mi mirada y sonríe.

—Mi nombre es Bulma...-. Respondo sin dejar de verlo, se sienta en una silla a pocos centímetros de mí y lo veo nuevamente de pies a cabeza.

—¿De dónde vienes, Bulma?-. Puedo percibir otra vez su cálido olor, huele tan bien...

—Yo no quiero recordar eso-. Digo volteando mi mirada a otro lado.

—¿Por qué? No se ve que seas de por aquí-. Me dice.

—En realidad, vengo de muy lejos. Estaba harta de mi vida-. Le explico mientras agacho mi cabeza.

—Bien, con eso me basta. Ya no te haré preguntas que te incomoden-. Es muy lindo de su parte. Me voltea a ver y sonríe. —Debes de estar muy confundida, ¿no? Pues, ¿sabes? Tu y yo somos los únicos habitantes en esté lugar, fui a buscar personas y te encontré ahí, te curé con las cosas que hay ahí-. Dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba el agua y las otras sustancias. —Y aquí estás, pero cuando te cures... te irás-. Dice levantándose.

—¿¡Me iré?! ¿Por qué? ¿a dónde?-. Pregunto exaltada, realmente me sorprendió su cambio de actitud.

—Ese es tú problema-. Me dice.

—¡Claro qué no! Al menos sé un poco caballeroso y déjame hospedarme aquí unos días-. Exijo mirándolo con molestia.

—No, está es MI casa y te irás HOY mismo está noche-. Me grita.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz a una mujer, idiota?! Con razón estás solo aquí-. Esto... esto me está recordando mucho a Vegeta...

—Tú infeliz, ¡te puedo exterminar si quiero AHORA mismo! ¡ten cuidado con lo qué dices o te vas en éste preciso instante!-. Exclama extendiendo su brazo y abre completamente su mano.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No me das miedo! Y me puedo ir AHORA MISMO SI QUIERO-. Digo mientras, olvidándome del dolor, me levanto de la cama y me aproximo a la puerta pasando alado de él. De repente, siento su mano tomar mi brazo y detiene mi avance.

—Necesitas más fuerzas, tienes que descansar-. Me dice cabizbajo, lo miro confundida y tras escasos segundos me suelta. Yo me quedo mirándolo, pero, decido volver nuevamente a la cama.

—Oye-. Le hablo, el levanta la mirada y me mira con atención. —Solo te pido unos días para averiguar cómo irme de aquí y construir algo para moverme, por favor, solo, unos cuantos días...-.

—Está bien, ¿con 2 semanas te basta?-. Me pregunta desviando su mirada de mí.

—Claro, gracias-. Sin decirme nada, se retira y cierra la puerta muy suavemente, tengo qué reponerme para salir de esté lugar lo más antes posible.

—¿Dónde estamos?-. Pregunto recuperándome de mi caída.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea-. Dice el imbécil de Kakaroto posándose alado mío.

—Trunks, ¿tu sabes dónde estamos?-. Cuestiono esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Eh... no-. Dice acercándose a nosotros dos. Visualizamos el paisaje y está lleno de árboles y pinos, hay pasto por todos lados y agua. —Podríamos elevarnos y así podremos buscar a mamá más fácil-. Sugiere mi hijo tomando en cuenta la situación.

—Si, es buena idea, ¿nos dividimos?-. Dice Kakaroto.

—Creo que eso sólo empeorará las cosas, es mejor ir juntos-. Digo. Los dos asienten y nos elevamos dispuestos a buscar a Bulma, esperamos no tardar mucho...

No he visto a Bardock desde nuestra pequeña discusión. No entiendo el por qué no me dejó ir. Aunque de cierta forma es comprensible, pues está solo aquí. Entiendo a la perfección cómo se siente. Gracias a sus cuidados, me he podido recuperar, ya puedo levantarme, pero las piernas me siguen doliendo un poco. Me he tomado el tiempo para ver la casa en la que me hospedo, es una clase de cabaña, es muy simple pero útil. He mirado el paisaje y no creo poder lograr construirme un carro, hay muy pocas cosas que pueda usar y aparte de qué es un lugar completamente desierto. No he visto ni siquiera animales. Escucho el crujir de la puerta y asustada, miro a mis espaldas. Es él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-. Me pregunta acercándose a paso lento.

—Estaba viendo el lugar dónde estoy, no vayas a ser un asesino en serie o alguien que me quiera hacer daño-. Digo en tono burlon, logro ver que su rostro se torna duro y temo haber dicho algo malo.

—Yo soy un asesino-. Me dice con tranquilidad.

Me quedo sorprendida y permanezco en una posición, vaya, seguramente está bromeando.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?-.

—No-. Me dice suavemente. Retrocedo unos pasos y lo miro con ojos brillosos, completamente petrificada por lo qué me dijo. No sé que hacer, no sé si está mintiendo... yo... se lo preguntaré.

Vegeta me contó que los sayajines eran guerreros a los cuales no les importaba en lo absoluto nada. Mataban y torturaban sin piedad a cualquier asesino que se les cruzara por su camino y qué eran unos locos sanguinarios. Odio recordar a Vegeta pero, su platica me sirvió de algo...

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y agacho torpemente mi mirada. Veo de reojo como se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero mi voz lo detiene.

—Eres un sayajin-. Digo con total seguridad, quiero estar consciente de que es sayajin, para enfrentarlo. Siempre he podido hacerlo.

Se queda parado, sin realizar ninguna acción. Creo que lo he sorprendido, pues, tal vez cree qué nadie sabía de la existencia de su raza. Pero, no diré nada sobre Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan ni Goten. Podría ser peligroso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Me pregunta con voz gruesa y casi ronca.

—Lo eres, ¿verdad?-. Cuestiono.

Tras escasos segundos me responde.

—Si, soy sayajin-.

**BIEN! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, no conozco mucho a Bardock, no sabía como podía actuar ante la situación que se presentó, pero, no creo que sea lo suficientemente malo como para abandonarla como un perro. Bien, ¡juzguen ustedes! Espero que les haya gustado y prometo no demorarme tanto desde ahora xD. **


End file.
